Mz. Hyde the Sweetheart
Previous. Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde was making her way downtown, moving fast, and home bound when the fog appeared. Though it was an odd color for the middle of the day, she paid no attention to it.* Funny, I usually see this fog on Halloween night, I'm sure it's nothing. *She continued on her way home, passing through the Red-light district of town.* Good afternoon, miss. Said a man passing by. Good afternoon. *It was at this point Mz. Hyde started seeing...changes in the people around her...people growing tails...wings...changing skin colors...it was giving her a headache!* Hey girl...you lookin good today. Said another man.* Ughhh...thanks...oww... *Now her back was aching!* Ouch....that's sore! HELLOOOOO PRETTY LADYYYYY!!!! *Said another man.* What's with all the cat-calling today?! Ooohhh...I need to sit down somewhere... *She finds an alley with a few boxes and sits down on one. That was when then pain REALLY hit her. Her hips, chest, back and head now throbbing. Suddenly, the headache reached its climax, and Mz. Hyde's head felt like it was being split open. She falls off of the box and lands near a puddle allowing her to see what was happening.* ARE THOSE HORNS?! EHHHH!! *The back pain intensified, yet something told her to concentrate her might on her back...and push. Taking deep breaths with sweat pouring off her body, she fought through the pain and pushed. With the sound of something leathery flapping and the pain reverting to a stinging sensation, Mz. Hyde sighs for the small relief...she looks over to the puddle.* BAT WINGS?! AND WHY ARE THEY PINK?! OOOOOHHHH!!! *Bones cracked and shifted as the lower half of her body started to get larger. When it finally subsided...* OH MY GOD I HAVE HARTMAN HIPS!! OHHH NOOO!!! NOT AGAIN!!! *The feeling to push came back...but now it was in her chest. She started gasping for air as her dress started feeling tighter and tighter until her shirt popped. Finally, the feeling stopped and she took a few moments to rest...and the she looked down...and her view was blocked by-* HOLY SHIT!! Where-where did THESE come from?! These are DD's at least!! I can't even see my feet! I've gotta get out of here!! *She got up with get difficulty due to the new back pain from the giant boobs and tried walking very quickly, which proved harder than ever.* *GASP* Got to *GASP* get *GASP* home *GASP* and *GASP* fix this!! *GASP* *And then things got worse. She noticed that a large group of men (and a few women) were following behind her. One of them caught up with her.* Hey there baby!~ You look exhausted! Why don't you sit down and let buy you a drink!~ No! *Another showed up.* Hello Dolly!~ Say, I've got a carriage...why don't you come with me and relax your feet while I take you home!~ NO! *And another.* Hey sweetheart!~ My place is around the corner...wanna spend the night with me?~ WHAT PART OF NO DO YOU PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTAND??!?!? AHHHHHHH!!!! *She takes off running as fast as she can with the mob of people behind her shouting at her.* BEAUTIFUL GURRRLLLL!!!~ PRETTY BABYYY!!~ SEXY BITCHHHH!!!~ I LOVE YOU!~ I WANT YOU!!~ *She reached the society and slammed the doors, catching her breath as she locked them.* triman95: Grumbling, Brian comes around the corner, this time with a furnace fan that he got from one of the lodger's rooms in attempt to get rid of the green fog. As soon as he spots Mz. Hyde, his jaw literally falls off of his mouth in surprise. Setting the furnace fan down and grabbing a nearby vase of flowers he holds them out and let out a undistinguishable sound. Not really immune to the effects, but then again who is really when part of your mind is maybe rotting away. Mz.Hyde: Oh GAWD!!! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH EVERYONE?!WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?! Catt Hatter: A mob. *A black and white squirrel said grumpily as he perched on her shoulder. It's two tiny eyes were brown and red, and Mz. Hyde could've sworn she recognised the voice.* What'd you do this time? Mz.Hyde: So-*GASP* Sozo?! Why are you a squirrel?! Catt Hatter: Probably the same reason you've got wings, and the rest. *He said harrumphing. It didn't have the intended effect as his voice was a much higher pitch than it usually was.* Mz.Hyde: UGH! This can't get any worse! *Her clothes started shuffling.* NOT AGAIN!!!! *What was remaining of her green dress turned into a black dress. It then divided into two pieces and shrunk until it was...* OH COME ON!!! LINGERIE?! *To match her pink and black wings, her outfit now consisted of a black bra and black panties with black stockings connected by a garter belt. Her shoes were now six inch black heel boots. All of her new garments were adorned by big pink hearts.* This is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me!! What even AM I?! *She got the answer with a little heart-shaped fork on the end of a thin tail popping up in her face.* Oh HELL NO!!! Where's a mirror?! Catt Hatter: *Sozo face-pawed.* Try the kitchen, or the library. I don't keep track of mirrors. Mz.Hyde: The library! I need to look for a cure!! Catt Hatter: Get going then! *He grabbed ahold of Mz. Hyde's hair.* Mz.Hyde: Right! * Mz. Hyde tries to run, but tires out after a few jogs. She stands there, catching her breath.* Giant *GASP* boobs *GASP* are *GASP* awful!! Catt Hatter: Why do you think succubi have wings idiot? *Sozo chastised, spitting out Mz. Hyde's, incredibly soft hair.* Mz.Hyde: R-right!!! Le-let's give this a shot! *She flaps her wings, suspending them over the ground and leans forward a little, causing her body to move forward.* O-okay! To the library! Next. Obtained From Let's Get Spooky! Category:Main Plot Category:Halloween Special: Monster Mash